1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a splice cradle for use with fiber optic splices to hold such splices in place and protect such splices from damage.
2. Description of Prior Art
The need for some mechanical means to hold in place and otherwise protect fiber optic splices is well known. Such a device is generally referred to as a splice cradle. In patent application Ser. No. 116,851 filed on Nov. 5, 1987 naming David A. Cooper and Robert W. Barlow as applicants a splice cradle is disclosed wherein fiber optic splices are protected by holding the fibers rather than the splice in place. However, generally prior art splice cradles have been used to engage the splice per se. Due to the variety of splices in existence, it has become necessary to provide a different type of splice cradle having different specific physical parameters for each different type of splice. It will be apparent that the existence of such diversity in fiber optic splices requires that the user have access to many types of splice cradles, whether the user is splicing fibers in a manufacturing facility or in the field.
It is highly desirable to provide a splice cradle which can be used with the many types and sizes of splices which the user encounters in the manufacturing facility and in the field.
It is also desirable to provide such a splice cradle which will retain a splice in place with firm spring pressure.